Valentine's
by LittleMissBrownEyes
Summary: A sweet little snippet of a Valentine's day between a Potter and a Malfoy. R&R?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Valentine's

"Guess who?" he whispered teasingly in her ear whilst covering her pair of eyes.

She smiled and feigned not knowing.

"Oh, I don't know. Russo Zabini?" She replied innocently.

"Try again."

Jealousy could be heard bubbling in his voice. But she continued to test his patience.

Whilst tapping her chin, she assumed, "William Flint?"

"Last chance," he murmured threateningly, almost growling.

She ignored his empty threat and continued on pestering him.

"You sure it's not Charlton Pucey?" She ridiculed him.

He hastily uncovered her eyes of their obstruction. She turned around to face him and faked astonishment.

"Oh! It's you, Scorpius! How could I have not known," she said, playfully scolding herself.

He had a sullen expression on his face.

"Aww," Lily cooed.

"Is wittle Scorpy jelly?"

She laughed at her own statement but quickly composed herself as Scorpius didn't even crack a smile.

"Hey," she tentatively nudged his shoulder.

He shrugged.

"What?" He mumbled incomprehensibly.

Lily thought of a plan that might convince him not to be furious - _or just plain paranoid_ - with her.

She unexpectedly took his hand and apparated them to her flat.

Scorpius, of course, not knowing had been taken by surprise and _almost_ splinched himself.

_Keyword: ALMOST._

That had broken him from his indifferent mask that had just encased his face a while ago which was now clouded with fear.

"You could'v-"

He wasn't able to finish one of his many complaints as Lily had pressed her lips against Scorpius'.

It took Scorpius a while to recover from all the surprises that had been occurring.

Not long after, he gently responded to Lily's brash actions.

His anger slowly ebbed away as they continued their heated session.

When the need for air arose, they were forced to part for their vital needs.

"How are you feeling?" Lily smirked.

His eyes were clouded with obvious desire and lust.

He shook his head and cleared all the fuzziness Lily had triggered in him.

"Don't use my moves against me," he frowned.

"Well, I just did. What are you going to do about it?" She mocked.

"I'm going to do this."

Scorpius tried to grab Lily's waist but he only grasped air.

She had already ran away to the other parts of the flat.

_Cunning wench._

He scoured the flat for her as she was in hiding.

"We're going to play this game, aren't we?"

He scanned the table and looked beneath it if she was there.

But she wasn't.

He opened every room there was and she was nowhere to be found.

He double-checked everything.

But there was no trace of her anywhere.

That was until..

"ROAR!" Lily shouted behind his back, clasping her arms around his neck and tackling him to the ground taking advantage of his momentary surprise.

"Okay, okay. You win. I surrender," he said, defeated.

She lifted herself off his body and suddenly, she was brought back to the ground with a fit of giggles as Scorpius was performing his revenge.

"Who's the winner now?" Scorpius asked.

"Me!" She managed to utter through her guffaws.

"I could go on like this all day, you know."

"Please! Stop!" She pleaded.

"Not until you tell me who's the champion!"

"No!"

"Okay," he spoke as he continued tickling her sides.

"Okay! okay! You're the champion!" She screamed.

The tickle torture had stopped and Lily was inhaling as much air as her lungs were deprived of it for the last few minutes.

They both lay on the floor with Lily facing the ceiling and Scorpius gazing at her.

"You look adorable," Scorpius spoke out loud his thoughts.

"What?"

Catching his mistake, he quickly denied it.

"Nothing."

"I heard something."

"No, you must be hallucinating or something."

"I swear, you muttered something."

"I didn't."

"Something along the words that I was adorable, I think."

Scorpius blushed.

Lily turned her head.

"You're cute when you blush."

He cracked a smile.

She reciprocated the action.

They don't know who incited it, but they just found themselves tangled with each other on the floor in a heated embrace.

Happy Valentine's Day. 3

* * *

Author's Note: Something for Belated Valentine's Day. Review?


End file.
